Stories of Ragnarok
by Tela
Summary: Collection of short stories. How's that for an original title! Read on for angsty love and fun stuff. 12.15.06 No updates, just combined a few of my other oneshots into this one.
1. Love and Hate

**10.4.2007...Did some editing! The number of typos and errors I found were staggering. The Love and Hate shots had some serious tense mistakes. Hopefully I caught and fixed them all.**

This is a collection of one-shots that may or may not be connected to any of my stories. They're just fun and pass the time. I might take a few ideas and turn them into stories but who knows. They're just a little ideas that pop into my head. If you see an idea you wanna run with, by all means write to your hearts content. Just let me know so I can read it :D

Some of these are short, some are longer. Enjoy!

* * *

**Love and Hate**

I told you so many times. I told you over and over. I told you a thousand times. I told you a _million_ times. Not once did you listen. Not once did you hear my heart fracture and break. I know I should have kept it to myself all this time, but you know what? I couldn't have kept it a secret if I tried. No matter how or when I told you, you never seemed to hear me. Maybe you didn't _want_ to hear me.

I told you I loved you.

I suppose I should have known that you would shut me out. You never felt love though I offered it. You were at least friendly to the world. With me, all I received was a cold stare and silence. I told you so many times in hope for any answer. Hell, a single look that showed that you heard me would have sufficed. I would never have bothered you if you had just said _something_. Even if you rejected me, it would have been all right. I would have known what you felt.

I love you so much.

It breaks my heart day after day to see you and know that you'll barely acknowledge my existence. I travel with you, I fight alongside you, I'm with you every single day yet I don't know what you're thinking when I say I love you. Can't you just tell me what you think? I'm no mind reader of course. To see that you smile for anyone else and not me hurts. To know that I don't make you happy enough to make you smile hurts. Even as a nothing more than a friend, I can't make you happy.

Did you know that loving you hurts me?

I live with the pain every single day hoping that one day, you'll at least answer me. All I want is a yes or no. Despite the agony my heart is in, I don't regret anything I've said to you. One day maybe you'll see…maybe you'll see that merely sitting in silence with you makes me happy. It's when we don't speak that I can ignore the fact that you probably hate me. Therein lays the problem. You never say anything to me so how do I know that you truly hate me?

So here we are…

You, the heartless priest and I, the despairing huntress. You, the _dying_ priest and I, still the despairing huntress. Why couldn't you just let me love you? Why couldn't you just tell me something? _Anything_! Blood is soaking your robes and the ground around your body and there's nothing either of us can do. You've used all the energy you had and I have nothing but a few useless arrows left. I'm scared, you know? I'm scared of never knowing because you'll be dead. I kneel next to you, hoping for words of any kind. You laugh and I can't help but shy away from you.

"You stupid woman," you laugh with a great amount of effort. Yes, maybe I'm stupid for hanging onto a distant dream. "How many times do you think you've said that you loved me?" I shrug because I lost count a long time ago.

"Not enough…" I whisper, fighting back tears. His uncaring attitude wrenches my heart. I think a heart can only break and be mended so many times before it is beyond repair. I'm pretty sure my heart is far beyond repair now.

"Then tell me again," you say. My heart falters and skips a beat. No, I can't tell you again because it hurts too much. Every minute is taking you closer and closer to death.

"I…can't…"

"Why not? Do you or don't you?" We both know the answer to that so why ask me? Do you hurt me intentionally? I can only nod and stare bleakly at your weak form. "So tell me."

"I love you," I reply in a strangled voice. I try holding back my tears but now I can't. I hate you. I hate you so much…I hate that I love you. You smile…oh no…I hate you! "I hate you."

"I know." You continue smiling and open your hand that had been closed. One butterfly wing and one fly wing. You put the fly wing in my palm and crush the butterfly wing in your own. You disappear leaving only bloodied ground. I sigh and crush the fly wing to see where it will take me. I know you'll be in Prontera now, but by the time I get there, you'll be gone. Gone forever.

You still didn't answer me. You left and took my heart with you. I can only hope to find you but…you smiled. You smiled at me for the first time and it was because I said I loved you. I feel a small glimmer of hope deep in my soul so maybe, just maybe I'll see you again. When I do see you, I don't know what I'll do.

I'll probably say I love you.

* * *

**  
A/N**: I just noticed that the last two sentences rhymed XD Sooo, read and review if you like. No pressure. It's not like I'm forcing you to look longingly at that button down there. I'm not! I'm just letting you know that it loves to be pressed. Noooo pressure. Honest. 


	2. Morrocan Melody

Hehe…I apologize in advance for the sickening fluff. XD It's bad in this one.

* * *

**  
Morrocan Melody**

He leapt from rooftop to rooftop in the still night. Daytime temperatures in Morroc would fool a person about its night temperatures and often, people were shocked at the frigid desert air. Xelender had only two reasons to be out at this time of night, after the city had gone to sleep.

The first reason could have been a job. The second, and his reason for being out this evening, was the one thing that calmed his nerves and helped him destress. He could already hear the music faintly as he approached the none too special house in the north part of the city. Only he and the Morrocan night sky knew of this secret, and frequent, excursion.

She sang to the moon and the stars nearly every night. She was a simple dancer, making a living performing solo and every so often in ensembles. When it came down to it, her musical ability far exceeded her dancing ability. She lounged on a soft chaise placed in front of her bedroom window, gazing at the clear night sky. Her window was open, as it usually was, the light yet cool breeze caressing her skin.

Most nights she sang for the moon to her hearts content. Music was something she had always loved but people would rather see her dance. Leave singing to the bards, they would say. So she did.

She led a rather solitary life thinking she preferred her own company to others, but realized that was a lie. She and people just didn't mesh well together. Now, when she wasn't making money she was alone. She felt like nothing more than an object put on this earth purely for the entertainment of others. She was beautiful, yes, and her body was nothing to scoff at. She would have to have these things as a dancer but these were also the only things people seemed to care about.

She would give them up if she could. Maybe then she would be able to do the things she wanted.

She sang to forget and to stop thinking of all the things wrong in her life. She sang to ignore the aching loneliness. Some nights the songs were brighter and sometimes they were sad. Each song reflected her mood but always served as a wonderful distraction from herself oddly enough.

He had reached her roof some time ago and sat down. Her window was directly below him so he had a perfect spot to hear her. He could tell from her song that she was unusually sad and contemplative this evening.

"…_who will lift the fallen stone,_

_who will link the broken chain?_

_Who will fill my empty heart...?_" ¹

Her voice quieted abruptly leaving Xelender disappointed. He hoped she wouldn't cut the night short and deprive him of his one indulgence.

"Well, I do appreciate that I have such a loyal audience," he heard her say in an amused tone. He nearly fell from the roof in surprise. He remained silent, unsure of whether she was talking to herself or to him. She could not have known he was there, he reassured himself. "No reply, huh? Just so you know, the first few months I thought I was crazy, seeing shadows and what not. May as well come down so I can see who's been listening all this time."

Xelender was hesitant for a moment but took a deep breath and climbed nimbly down to her window. He perched on the ledge of the window, Sirai watched him with a faint smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, pale blue eyes sparkling.

It made her happy to know that there was someone who appreciated his music. "So it's an assassin cross that's been haunting my rooftop? I'm a little surprised."

"I like to listen to you," he said, his face remaining expressionless.

"Thanks."

"Why are you so sad?" he asked cautiously. She seemed taken aback by his question but appeared to think it over. Eventually, she shrugged.

"Maybe I'm just unhappy in general. It's not really one thing over any other. Sometimes things are bad for a while before they ever get better." He nodded believing this to be a valid enough reason. He pulled down his mask to let her see his whole face as sort of a polite gesture.

"Don't be sad."

Sirai laughed softly at his comment, thinking it was both silly and endearing. No one really seemed to care about how she felt as long as she made _them_ feel better. Then, along comes an assassin cross of all people telling her not to be sad. "Why do _you_ care so much? You come here night after night to hear me sing. In fact, you're the only one who seems to listen."

Strangely, he thought of the reason in that very moment. "Maybe...maybe I like to think you're singing to me." Sometimes it contented the void in him. An assassin's life was not meant to be socially or romantically fulfilling. He wasn't supposed to have ties that could put him at risk. Under the moonlight, he saw her blush faintly.

"I don't know you but I think I'd like to," she murmured, taking an immediate liking to this familiar stranger. She had wondered about him every since she noticed the shadows around her window.

"I think you're right for the both of us," he agreed. "I love to hear you sing." He quietly, moved from the window sill.

"I love that you listen," she answered as she moved over and motioned for him to sit with her.

He sat next to her. "I love the way you look under the moon."

"I love that you give me such compliments," she laughed softly, moving closer to him. She had never met an assassin before, but he was sure to be a peculiar one.

"I think I just might love you," he whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think I'll let you."

* * *

**A/N**: Eww. Yes it IS unrealistic but hey, this is _my_ ROland and it can be as weird as I want it to be. Gawd...pet the fluff, love the fluff, and accept the fluff for its fluffy fluffiness! 

1. The little part of that "song" is from one of the books in the Myst trilogy.


	3. Love and Hate: Mending

I couldn't leave that poor huntress like that! Love and Hate part 2!

* * *

**Love and Hate: Mending**

Two years have passed and I feel empty. I feel empty because you stole my heart. Do you keep count of the days since you left me? I count the days and I count the hours, but you know what? I haven't thought about you in three months until now. I think I can go on with my life finally. Who knew that you would have such a hold on me.

Now I sit here in Prontera, watching the fountain in the center of the city. I came here before any place to see if I could find you. I never did. A priest in the church told me how they found you before death could claim you. He also told me that you left as soon as you were healed.

After I left the church that day, I wandered around doing odd jobs with whomever I found. None of them could replace you. As time goes on, I wonder why I love you when it's plain to see that you wanted nothing to do with me. I guess the world doesn't always make sense.

I think I'll always love you no matter what, but I found someone else. Someone who loves me back. You know what the amusing thing is? He's the same priest that told me that you left. He led me out of my maze of despair. I'm not sure if it's love or not, but he cares for me. He would _never_ hurt me.

"Sweetheart, I'm glad you could make it," he says as he approachs. He is so kind, so gentle and loving. Not like you at all. I stood and turned to see him, a smile on my lips. I might care for him, but I still love you. I've come to the conclusion that you cannot love two people the same way so it's possible to love more than one person. I fall into his embrace, thoughts of you leaving me.

Thankfully, you are becoming nothing more than a memory these days. I'm so glad.

"How could I miss a day to spend with you?" I laugh, looking up into his eyes. As he lets me go, we turn to walk through the crowd, hand in hand.

As we all should know, but tend to forget, happiness never lasts forever. I have to stop walking because my knees will buckle and give out if I continue. Why do you do this to me? Tell me how I can feel such love for you and hate you equally as much?

You stand there, glaring at us like we're doing something wrong. You who I thought I would never see again. "Nathan…go away. Just leave me alone," I mumble weakly. You shake your head and turn your gaze next to me. You seem appalled that a fellow priest is with me. "What do you want?"

"Come with me," you order. I know something terrible is happening.

"Don't go," my dear priest next to me pleads. I think he knows that I'll fall back into my old ways with you if I leave. I look at him sorrowfully and ease my hand out of his.

Love is stronger than anything I've ever encountered. The fact that I intend to leave someone who cares about me for _you_, is positively insane. "I'm sorry…" I whisper to him as I leave his side. Taking slow steps toward you, I tremble with anticipation, fear, and sadness. These emotions should never walk hand in hand with love.

You grab my arm and lead me through the streets, but I just can't take this. I plant my feet and refuse to move anymore. "Nathan, please! Just tell me what you want so I can go, okay?"

You turn to me, grabbing both my arms and pull me up to to you. Just a few more inches and we would be touching. You scare me so much with that look of your. Cold, angry eyes bore into me. "Stupid woman. Why would you go off with some other priest?"

"I don't understand why you're so mad! _You_ left Prontera two years ago so you obviously saw no reason to stay. Besides, why would you care what I do now anyway? You...you left. Not me."

"Are you blind?" you ask, your grip tightening a bit.

"Blind to what? I try to overlook the fact that you hate me so if that's what you mean by bl—"

Your expression changes into something like hurt. It looks strange on your face. "You are blind…" I still don't understand what you meant by that and I think you can tell. "Do you think I would have kept you around all that time if I hated you?"

"What was I supposed to think? How many times did I tell you that I love you? How many times did you ignore me? Did you ever stop to think that you were ripping my heart into pieces! Did you ever think that it would hurt me _so_ badly?" There's no hiding the tears in my eyes. Being with you brings up old memories.

"I…" you seem at a loss for words. With a little strength and no resistance from you, I wrench my arms from your grasp and stare. I bring my hand up and slap you. You merely touch your reddened cheek and watch as I start to walk away. "You said—you said love in present tense…" I hear you say. I stop walking but I just can't bring myself to turn around.

"Yeah, I know." _Please don't make me go through this again._

"So does that mean…?"

"Yeah, for some godforsaken reason I still love you after all this time." I sigh in defeat.

"I didn't know what to say or do back then, you know?" I don't have time for excuses. You can say anything you want, but I'm going to leave. I can't deal with this anymore. We both have fallen silent and only the murmurs of the Prontera crowds fill the air.

"You were always so forgiving so why can't you forgive me now?" I _was_ forgiving. Now I want to shove one of my arrows into your heart to see if you like how it feels. I can hear you stepping closer to me and I don't want you to, but I can't bring myself to move.

"Audrey, look at me damn it." You forcibly turn me around, your face hovering just in front of mine. "I can't get rid of you no matter how hard I try. You make me feel things that I don't want to and I can't get rid of it. It's just...completely foreign to me." As soon as you stop talking, you press your lips to mine.

Why was my life so ridiculous sometimes? If I could pull myself away, I would. Unfortunately, I like this far too greatly, even if I can't seem to reciprocate the kiss. "Sorry…" you murmur on my lips.

"You had better make me believe that you're sorry." I'm thinking this is too good to be true. It would be a cruel trick, but I wouldn't put it past you.

"Before I left, remember what I told you to tell me? I wanted to hear it one last time if I didn't make it back alive. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have asked you to say that. If I didn't love you, I would never have told you to travel with me. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have been jealous to see you with another man…"

I push you away gently and shrug. You would _not_ be getting away with this that easily. "We'll see if you can make all the hurt go away and all the sadness you caused disappear. Maybe I'll forgive you then." You nod, knowing that you have a lot to make up for. As I begin walking through the crowd, you fall into step next to me.

Know what the funny thing is? I'm smiling _and_ you're smiling. You, the stupid smiling priest, and I, the no longer broken huntress.


	4. Rain

You loyal readers should know by now that I'm a fan of angst and angst I shall write! It's just the way I am. No fluff here just pure, devastating angst. Read on :3

The song is Swimming Upstream by Ra. They're so awesome. I heart them :D

* * *

**Rain**

_The sun disappeared right before my eyes_

_My heart turned and walked away_

_I gave you the keys to an open door,_

_And you threw them right back at me…_

She had been so cold and unforgiving with him. She was the epitome of assassins and the example that all others should follow. Cold, distant and ruthless perfectly described her. To her, there was no room love and warmth and it was the one thing he could offer that she did not have. He had found her alone on a rooftop in town after they had finished their job. It was simple and quick and of course, there were no mistakes. With this assassin, making a mistake was death to you. She did not care if you were a fellow assassin or not. She always disappeared after the jobs and left him to finish his own work of disposing the body. Once his job was finished, he looked up at the overcast night sky. It would probably rain tomorrow.

"Sahara?" He asked softly, as he reached the rooftop she had taken. She remained silent and continued to stare down into the empty streets. He took a few steps closer but kept his distance as she had a volatile temper. He waited a few minutes until she decided to acknowledge him. She turned her head slowly, the faint winds tousling her shining black hair.

"What is it, Demetrius?" She waited patiently for a reply, which surprised most people. Her temperament was explosive at times but her training in the ways of the assassin would teach anyone to have an immeasurable amount of patience. Sometimes it was necessary to watch a target and wait for hours. Her glassy midnight eyes watched him with a ferocity that never seemed to dim.

"There's just something I want to say to you." He said quietly. The two of them were like day and night, people would commonly say. Demetrius was different from her is just about every way. He was an assassin, yes, but unlike her, he felt things. He was a ruthless killer but he did feel remorse for the unfortunate victims. He was not as serious as she always was. He did everything in his power to keep her in her calm state, as keeping her calm was the same as keeping her happy. This was all that mattered to him. His own happiness could be put on hold if he could make her life as easy and simple as possible. "For so long I just wanted to make you happy. It seems that I do this out of love for you and I just wanted you to know that. If ever you—"

"Be quiet. I don't need anything from you. Especially not your _love_. What a stupid notion." She turned away from him and looked back out to the empty street. Demetrius turned his gaze down to the shingled roof. What had he done? "Never speak another word of this as long as we are working together." Sahara then stood and promptly disappeared off the roof without another word. He didn't know why he loved her but he did. The world works in strange ways sometimes and most of the time, it hurts. What was he really expecting from her? He should have expected the wrenching in his chest but he could never have prepared for it.

_Once again, I'm alone with a pain in my chest_

_So sad, so sad, so low…_

_The clouds start to gather, here comes the rain_

_You meant more than you could know…_

The sad thing was that they would be working together for a long time to come. Demetrius felt a drop of rain fall lightly on his cheek. A few more soon followed, dappling his dark clothes. What fitting weather for the situation. She never gave him a real reason for the rejection. She only gave a standard, though harsh reply. Now, he could never tell her he loved her again. What was it that she detested so strongly about him?

_I can't say I miss you_

_You're always around_

_I can't say I love you cuz you'll cut me down_

_I'm wounded and hurt,_

_And that's my fault_

_But I made my decision with my back to the wall_

_And I gotta move on from here…_

He knew in the back of his mind that she would react the way she did but he also knew that if he did not tell her then, he never would. He could not risk anyone else to take her and he could not risk not telling her for his own sake. Now he would have to face her every day, knowing that she hated him even more. Why did it hurt so much? The rain had begun to fall harder, the pattering on the rooftops increasing.

_I've done all that I can do_

_Yeah I gotta move on from here_

_I've been swimming upstream for you…_

Of course it was a losing battle but he had to move on. The only thing that stopped him was the irreparable tear in his heart. It would not heal as time went by. Month after month, he felt the same. The same hurt and the same realization that there was something wrong with him. What did she hate him so much? He could not be near her for fear that her hate would grow more.

_As time passes by, I can't explain_

_It's hard to be next to you_

_Is it my face or is it everything_

_That you're not attracted to?_

Day by day, he knew what she felt and there was never any question about it since she had brushed off his confession. He tried to forget, he truly did, but something would not let him. Perhaps it was only because she was always around and therefore she always reminded him. They grew further and further away with time. He stayed with her and they took care of their targets and went about life as they always had. Only, unseen distance grew between.

_I'm so lost and confused when I look at you_

_Your eyes your lips so soft,_

_And when you see me I turn away_

_Cuz I know that I turn you off_

_I can't say I miss you_

_You're always around_

_I can't say I love you cuz you'll cut me down_

_I'm wounded and hurt_

_But that's my fault_

_I made my decision with my back to the wall_

_I've been swimming upstream...for you…_

They continued until one night he never returned when their task was finished. She never cared that he did not come back. She never cared that he had offered her his love. He watched her leave that night mixed feelings running through his mind. She would be gone and he would be free of her. Wasn't that what he wanted…? No more could he fight upstream and no more could he hope. His heart merely shut down and left him alone in the rain that night.

* * *

**A/N**: Yep! Angst is just torturous, isn't? XD I love it! Btw, yes I used "cuz" because it's part of the lyrics. I would never use it otherwise. Lol! 


	5. Persuasion

I was really bored so yeah… It's not even angsty. Hehe, how about that?

Well, this contains adult themes, just so you know. My mind has been in the gutter lately…

* * *

**Persuasion**

Comodo. The home of dancers and easily known as the most romantic city of Midgard. With the eternal sunset casting a pinkish light over the sand and water, it was easy to fall in love in a place like that. The air was always pleasantly warm, but not blazing hot like the climate of Morroc. Whether people came here looking for love or looking for some relaxation, they never get quite what they expect.

Passion and fiery romances were seen everywhere but when it came time to leave; one would wake up alone, left with only sweet and many times licentious memories. Since Comodo was so far from the other cities of Midgard, the city of romance had fallen prey to so many sins. You could never come to the city of sunset and leave with regret no matter the situation though. Lucia had never once regretted her nights spent in the arms of a stranger because it was always _her_ that was stringing _them _along. She would never admit that she was a little bit lonely though. Alchemy had its pros and cons but the potion maker took full advantage of her skills.

A fleeting glance, a mischievous smile and a few drops of her own special "cocktail" into their drink would have them swooning at her feet. She found, though, that her potions were almost never needed unless there was someone particular that did not quite have an interest in her silent invitations. Lucia had never taken no as an answer.

Her bare feet sunk into the pink and white sand as she walked along the beach, back to her room. She carried her boots and cloak in one arm and her satchel of potions in the other. Clear cerulean eyes looked out the city as she walked away from the beach. A short time later, she reached the inn and slipped on her boots before going inside. The main room was completely empty except for the clerk behind the counter.

"Hello miss Lucia," she said pleasantly.

"Evening." The alchemist smiled. She always tried to be as pleasant as possible and it somehow irritated a select few people. They were mostly customers that tried to haggle for an unfair price. She was usually happy to accommodate prices for people but not to the point of _losing_ money. She found that polite insults were the most fun and people usually did not catch her meaning right away. She made her way upstairs to drop her cloak and potion bag in her room, and then headed toward her favorite restaurant in Comodo. The food was good and the company was a good selection most of the time. She strode into the restaurant, running a hand through her wavy crimson hair and took a seat at an empty table.

There were only a handful of people in the restaurant including her. It was rather unusual because it was quite a popular place. Despite so few people, her gaze ended up across the room at the bar. A pair of steely gray eyes met hers and she lost herself. All she could see were those eyes. She suddenly felt extremely warm all over. After a few moments, the stranger looked away with a smirk and she felt released from her silent capture.

Lucia then heard someone clear her throat and looked up to see her server watching her with an amused expression. "Can I get you anything? Something to eat or drink? Maybe that man you were ogling at over there?" she giggled.

Lucia scolded herself for being so obvious. "Em…I ah…I'll take a glass of water." She needed something to cool her down. How unusual…she had to admit that that was a first. She had never been so captured by a person before.

"I'll be back in a minute." The girl grinned as she left. Lucia turned her gaze to the man at the bar cautiously. He merely stared into his drink, ignoring her now. He had wild, pale blond hair that seemed to suit his rough exterior. From his garb, he was obviously a rogue and that fact alone enticed her. She liked the risky ones, as they were the most thrilling.

"Here you go." The server had returned, setting an icy glass of water before the enamored alchemist. "Anything else?"

"No," she said, slowly taking her eyes away from the rogue, "I'll let you know if I do." She gave the girl a polite smile.

"Okay then." As the server left, Lucia debated moving in on her prey so she watched him a few minutes. She could see the faintest grin appearing on his lips though he continued to stare at his drink. He knew she was watching him. Finally, she slid from her chair and sashayed over to the bar.

Through his sharp peripheral vision, he watched her approach, her hips swinging seductively. She chose a place close to him but left one empty seat in between. She sipped at her glass of water but the heat within her refused to go away. She would have used a hand to fan herself but she had an image to keep up! She was the cool, smooth talking, intelligent alchemist. _Right_, she laughed inwardly. In attempt to busy herself, she pulled out a small notepad that she wrote her mixture notes in and flipped through the pages.

The rogue turned his head just slightly to get a better look at the sly alchemist. She was slim, well proportioned and nothing to complain about in most men's eyes. He always liked the typical female alchemist uniform. It was a wonder that the top of the short dress stayed in place.

She was gorgeous, no doubt, but he knew her type very well. She was a heart breaker; one of the kinds of girls you do _not_ try to tame. He was rather confident that he could turn the assertive lioness into a mewling kitten. He really was fascinated despite his aloof attitude. It would be all too easy to use her own tactics against her. "It's best not to get mixed up with the likes of me," he said sending her a sidelong glance.

She turned to him and set her notepad on the counter. "What sort of man might you be?" she asked. "You just look like a typical rogue up to no good."

"All that and more."

"Somehow I think you're the arrogant type that isn't half as good, or _bad_, they claim to be," she taunted him with a grin.

"I think you're probably more trouble than you're worth," he shot back. "You can't always have everything that you want."

"Oh, there's always a way to get the things I want. How hard I try, on the other hand, depends on how much of my time it's worth."

"I guess you'll just have to go look somewhere else then." He shrugged and finished off his drink.

Something seemed…off. She couldn't quite tell what it was but she just had this ravenous need to get him to her room. It wasn't like she was deprived, but there was something about him that she wanted. Only, she couldn't figure it out. "I'm leaving." He said standing up and tossing a few zeny next to his empty glass.

Damn him. He had beaten her to the punch. She rose as well and sent him a mischievous look. As she placed a hand on her hip, the rogue stared at her, waiting for her to say whatever it was that she was going to say. "You could at least walk a girl back to her room. Who knows what sorts of dangerous people roam at night."

This caused him to grin. "Like rogues?"

"Indeed." Her rosy lips curled into a smiled as she turned for the door. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he followed at a leisurely pace, a few steps behind, admiring the view.

Night had fallen completely and the moon cast a sparkling reflection against the deep color of the ocean. If she could stay in one place forever, it would be here. Some preferred mountains, others liked vast golden plains, but not Lucia. She loved everything about the ocean. The sounds, the smells, the feel…it was with the ocean that she could think about nothing and enjoy solitude. She normally feared solitude. This was why she so often needed these nights with handsome strangers. She had never been any good at real relationships. With the ocean, though, she never needed to worry about any of that.

The two walked in silence but she knew he was there despite his soundless steps. "Are you always this quiet?" she mused.

"Just enjoying the view."

"_Which_ view?" she asked with a laugh. He didn't reply but she knew which he was referring to. Turning onto a new street, her inn came into view. He continued to follow her into the quaint inn and to her door where she stopped. She turned to face the devious rogue and saw that he was indeed still standing there. He was a rather imposing figure with his height and build. Not to mention the unfriendly glare.

She wasn't quite sure what to say now but apparently no words were needed. One hand moved up to the doorframe to cage her and he grasped the door knob to opened the door with the other hand, gray eyes never looking away from her.

"In." This was all he needed to say before she fell completely under his spell and she didn't mind one bit.

--

Lucia awoke groggily with the sun blaring rudely into her room. She sat up, pulling the blanket around her bare chest and looked around. She was the only one in the bed and the room. This was certainly a first. It was always _her_ that left before her beautiful stranger woke. With a sigh, she fell back against her pillow and yawned. She must have been awake nearly all night. In fact, she barely remembered anything of the previous night. She drifted off into sleep again shortly after, despite the bright sun.

The next time she woke up, the sun was setting. With a yawn, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood slowly. The first thoughts in her head were that she wasted a day of sales. The second thoughts were that she was starving. The growling of her stomach agreed.

After she showered and dressed, she grabbed her potion bag and slung it over her shoulder. She left the inn and went to the same restaurant as the previous night. This time, she was more interested in food than men. Walking quietly into the restaurant, she found a seat by a window and waited for a server. A few minutes later, the same waitress approached the table as the night before. "Why hello again! You must've had a late night, huh?" she teased.

"I barely remember it," Lucia yawned. In fact, most of her Comodo night passed like dreams…especially the last one.

The girl poured her a glass of water and pulled out a notepad to take her order. "He was good looking all right…almost didn't seem real. So what can I get for you?" Lucia shrugged as she skimmed the menu. "I know just the thing!"

"Sure." Lucia said, setting the menu back down. She watched the waitress disappear into the kitchen then turned to the window, watching the sun set slowly over the water. It was always so pretty here in Comodo. No wonder she always spent so much time here. The atmosphere was so relaxed and calm. She then overheard two girls, a bit younger than herself, talking at the table behind her.

"Do you really think they exist?" one girl asked.

"Definitely! I heard that they frequent Comodo. What I wouldn't give for a night with one of them," she giggled. "I heard from a lady at one of the inns talking about one. She said he couldn't be anything else but that. Amazingly, he walked into the inn and she pointed him out to me. Supposedly they can convince even the most difficult woman to their bed. She said that he's very mysterious and one minute he's there, another he's gone."

"Really? What did he look like?" the other girl asked eagerly.

"Tan skin, amazing steely gray eyes and the most gorgeous blond hair I've ever seen. He smiled at us and I nearly fainted. Oh that smile…he's a rogue, you know. I don't usually go for the dangerous ones but I could for him," she swooned. "What goes on in Comodo stays in Comodo, right?"

"Always. I'm sure he's a gorgeous specimen of a man but an incubus? Just a myth I think. It seems like such a silly thing to be real," she laughed.

"Mmm, suit yourself," her friend sighed. "No normal man is _that_ dreamy."

_Ha, an incubus? They _are_ just a myth_, Lucia thought to herself with a grin. Surely they couldn't be talking about the man she has spent the night with, though the description fit. What a silly idea. The two girls suddenly went quiet but the alchemist paid them no mind. She kept watching the sunset until a breathy voice spoke next to her ear. It sent a shudder through her. It wasn't a _bad_ shudder either. It just made her remember clearly the feel of his fingers on her skin last night.

"The girl is exactly right," he whispered, his lips brushing her ear, and then she felt him leave. By the time she collected herself and turned to look at him, all she saw was the restaurant door click shut. The two girls were gawking at the scene they had witnessed.

"H-hey, miss alchemist?" one of the girls spoke. Lucia merely looked over to them. "You know him?"

The alchemist thought for a moment and then simply replied. "Just for a night." Then it dawned on her that _he_ had strung _her_ along all that night. Not the other way around like it always was with her. She never realized a thing until now. She wasn't used to that… "Damn it! That was _not_ fair," she mumbled to herself.

The waitress returned soon after with a plate of eggs and pancakes and a strangely devious smile on her face. "Learn a valuable lesson, did you?"

"Men aren't just toys?"

"No, they are," the waitress grinned. "The lesson is that you'll be lonely forever if you keep playing that game." The girl was absolutely right.

* * *

**A/N**: Kinda silly but oh well, I write whatever pops into my head. I was playing with DBs on iRO the other day and I summoned three incubus'...hence the incubus in the story. Hehe XD 


	6. Lessons of Life

**Lessons of Life**

"Again!" the azure haired champion roared. He was renowned for his skills and strength and it was an honor for him to take someone on as a student. He was not as old as some had come to think due to how well known he was. He was just twenty-eight. He was a kind man and sought to protect anyone in need, but his attitude changed completely in training. He was harsh and unrelenting. Fierce gray eyes narrowed as he stood like a pillar over the exhausted monk.

She had always been outgoing and fearless until he took her in as his disciple. She was only six years younger than he was, but he was the best. Anyone could tell you that with all of her praise, she had become arrogant. Not long after she had become a monk, he had taken her in as a student and began to train her. She gloated about this fact until the day her training truly began. He all but beat her into a fearful and trembling heap as they had sparred to see her skills. Everyday after was exactly the same.

First, there was the lesson each morning. He spoke of the principles each monk should know, asked her questions and she answered. She never had trouble in this area so at least he was pleased about one thing. Next, they would move on to a short meditation, which was always a calming and enjoyable part of her training. Lastly, there was the sparring. She dreaded this more than anything. The previously pleasant champion turned into a ruthless, unfeeling monster, she thought. He did not go easy on her and they sparred until he was satisfied.

She did improve but it was never good enough. He _always_ found something wrong. "Mahlia, I said again," he commanded. Her fists clenched tightly, her anger steadily rising but she was so tired. "Now," he spoke again.

With a frustrated growl, she assumed a low stance and surged forward, sending a bandaged fist toward his unguarded mid section. He sidestepped and brought a knee into her stomach, knocked the breath from her. Mahlia stumbled and whipped around, casting her teacher a hurt expression. After a moment, her trembling legs gave out.

She had always felt so strong and confident in the face of any situation, but not anymore. She felt weak and useless. Surely he hadn't meant for his teachings to have such an effect on her. Mahlia felt disappointment most of all. The champion watched as she fell onto her hands and knees with an ungraceful thud. He had not broken a sweat thus far; unlike Mahlia who was wiping furiously at the sweat beading around her face and neck. Her white and brown uniform was smudged in dirt and grass stains. Her braided blond hair was coming loose, but she didn't care. "Stand up, Mahlia."

"I…can't," she replied softly, her eyes downcast.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"…but…Eli…"

"Get up."

"I…" she drifted off. She couldn't handle this anymore. For almost a year, she had endured this training and she tried to be strong. She thought in the beginning that she was better than many of her peers. People _said_ that she was, but since she came here to learn from Eli, he said nothing of the sort. He commented only on her mistakes and shortcomings. It was obvious that she could learn so much from her teacher but she didn't think she could handle his training anymore. He had made it apparent that she wasn't anywhere near as good as _she_ thought she was, so what was the point of continuing? "I can't do it. Not anymore…I'm sorry," she sighed.

Eli lifted a skeptical brow and crossed his muscular arms. "Why?"

"I'm not cut out for it," she moaned.

"Why?" he asked again.

"I'm not as good as I thought I was. _You_ made sure to rub that in my face." Eli looked at her with a dull expression as he waited for her to finish. His placid attitude was really getting on her nerves. Did he even care whether she finished her training or not? A smug looked replaced the dull expression a moment later when he spoke.

"Why?"

"Why the hell do you keep asking why?" she asked angrily.

"You tell me." He knew exactly what he what he wanted her to say. She had been arrogant and conceited before she came here but she showed great potential. He had taken her to a tournament when he first took her in as a student and let her compete against the more experienced monks. She had been humiliated by being beaten in the first round. She was angry but she kept up her tirade and vain state of mind. He had to teach her the hard way.

"I dunno! I'd say some stupid lesson about humility or some crap like that but I'm sure the answer is moooore complex than that," She grumbled, averting her gaze. This sucked.

He pulled off his gloves and walked past her, heading back home. He took a few more steps before he looked back. "Tomorrow we're going to Prontera so be ready to leave early in the morning. With that, he left her sitting in the grass, angry and tired. She did not return until evening came and she went straight to her room. She didn't want to eat or look at him so she went to bed to rest her tired limbs.

The next morning, she woke as the sun was rising. She felt better physically but she still wanted to stay in bed and hide. Despite her thoughts, she rose out of bed, not wanting to face the consequences of being late. A short time later, she walked into the kitchen to see Eli waiting for her. "Eat your breakfast," he said, motioning to the food on the table. "I know you skipped dinner, so eat before we leave."

He never made her breakfast, she thought. She was always the one to fix the meals. Taking a seat, she glanced at him and back to the food suspiciously. It smelled good and her stomach was complaining loudly about being empty. Her plate consisted of scrambled eggs, sausage, toast and a glass of juice. "Eat it, Mahlia, we don't have all day. Besides, I don't have any reason to poison you," he grinned.

"Fine." He really wouldn't poison her, would he? After a few bites, she was pleasantly surprised. Eli could actually cook. She polished off her breakfast, cleaned off the table, and waited for Eli. He opened a warp portal to Prontera and stepped in after her. They appeared in south Prontera, which was already bustling with busy merchants setting up their carts and stands for the day. "Where are we headed, Eli?" she asked unenthusiastically.

"You'll see." He nudged her to start walking. They made their way to the training grounds and Mahlia then realized just what they were doing.

"The tournament?" she croaked. He nodded and pulled her along when she slowed down. They found the knight in charge of the tournament and signed up. She assumed that Eli was participating and she was supposed to watch and learn so she calmed down a bit. This annual tournament was a friendly show of skills and a good way to test ones self so it was always interesting to see the monks returning each year and to see how they have improved. After an hour of socializing with other monks, the tournament began. The first round lasted a good fifteen minutes as the two monks were evenly matched. The second round came and the judge called the two fighters up.

"Jiro and Mahlia, please step forward." Mahlia paled and stared up at Eli in disbelief. He merely smiled and leaned down to speak to her.

"I have complete faith in your abilities. One year ago, you were arrogant and undeserving of your talents. Remember the things you learned and you'll do fine. I'm proud of how far you've come." He grinned and ruffled her hair.

_Did he just…say what I think he said_, she thought. She walked numbly to the makeshift ring and looked at her opponent. He was all muscle and height and this fact alone scared her. She bowed respectfully and assumed her stance. The only thoughts in her head just now were 'i'm gonna die i'm gonna die', not anything about her training.

_Okay_, she thought, _think girl_! She cleared her mind as best she could and tried to remember all she had learned thus far. Jiro was the first to move. He was strong, no doubt but she did have speed on her side being smaller than he was.

His first strike came lightening quick and got her in the stomach. She groaned and backed up. She hadn't been ready for that one. He struck again but this time, she sidestepped and countered with her own fist. Eli had always taught her that strength wasn't always the best weapon. Accurate strikes would always win and she used this. Swiftly evading and blocking the other monks hits, she hit precise spots and soon, the monk, Jiro, fell to his knees out of breath and hurt. She had hardly broken a sweat, she realized.

"Winner of round two, Mahlia!" There were cheers but the only thing that mattered was Eli's head nodding in approval. As the tournament went on, she reached the final fight but lost. Her opponent had a few years of experience she realized and graciously took second place. Oddly, she wasn't disappointed. She never thought she could do this so soon. With a deep breath, she walked through the crowd, pleased with the praise she was getting but she overheard a few people talking about her. They commented on how she had improved and how mature she had become. It was true, though, wasn't it?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Eli. "You were great," ee said softly. Mahlia grinned ear to ear and wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't believe how the day had turned out.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed as she squeezed the life out of him. He laughed and pulled her arms away from him.

"Let me breath for a minute. You changed everything that you needed to change all on your own. I just gave you the tools."

"…and unnecessary beatings," she added. Looking back at her training, she came to see that everything he did with her, he had to do to knock some sense into her. She would never admit it to anyone but inside, she knew what he did was right _and_ necessary. She had always dreamed of becoming a revered champion like Eli but she would never have gotten even this far if she had stayed the way she was. She still ached to gloat in the faces of those that doubted her--and there were many--but she restrained herself because she knew she would be scolded if she did.

"You have permission to brag for today," he chuckled as her eyes widened. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

Old habits die hard!


	7. Love and Hate: Reverie

Another part! I felt like Love and Hate was unfinished so I added another edition. The priest that Audrey left for Nathan has a story of course ;D I think I really like the way this came out but I may add another final part after this one.

* * *

**Love and Hate: Reverie**

Audrey…I miss her touch, her voice. I see her and him sometimes in Prontera and it makes me angry. I don't know what to do. When she left me that day in the streets of Prontera, I feared for her and I still do. I try not to think of her but she invades my thoughts.

As I walked through the church courtyard, I tried to think about the church and the acolytes studying around. I love being a priest but I'm beginning to regret being here. I never thought something like this would happen. "Brother Misael!" I heard a few young acolytes calling me. I walked over, smiling as best I could. These three are the youngest in the church, but they have a bright future. "Can you help us?" they asked in unison.

"Of course." As I recited verses from the bible and askd them questions, my mind wasn't there. I'm thinking of her again. She didn't mean to hurt me the way she did, but it happened. She was doing so well with me and healing slowly but surely. I remembered the day I first saw her.

--

_She had rushed into the church, moving frantically. She looked terrible with the bruises and scrapes and blood stained hunters garb but she was still so pretty. She was looking for someone. I went to her and spoke gently, trying to calm her. She was looking for a wounded priest and I knew exactly who she must have been looking for. _

_When she said his name was Nathan, I nodded and said he had come here at deaths door. She started to cry and asked if he was alive over her sobs. She clung to me, crying on my shoulder. It was apparent that she was exhausted and worried sick, so I told her that he was alive and well but not here. He had immediately left when he was healed. We told him that he should rest, but he resisted vehemently. He told us that he had to leave. We couldn't really stop him. He had always been stubborn like that._

_She thanked me, but still cried. I had no idea what had happened or why she was still upset, but I didn't press the matter. I let her cry to her hearts discontent on my shoulder, healing her minor wounds while she was there. We sat on the steps near the altar for a long time but I didn't mind. I stroked her hair and murmured comforting words and it seemed to help. I received a few sympathetic looks from passing priests. They had seen how upset she was. _

_When the crying stopped and she was relatively calm, she heaved a sigh and looked up at me. She still looked distraught so I asked why. She seemed reluctant to tell me, but she did. She told me what had transpired with her and Nathan and how he had been mortally wounded. She thought he was going to die. I realized, before she even told me, that she loved him. Much to her despair, he didn't love her back. _

_She had hoped with her whole, broken heart that he would be here, but no, he left. If he did love her, he would still be here, I told her. She nodded though it hurt her to hear it. She then thanked me for healing her and letting her use me to cry on. I said it was all right and she was welcome to do so anytime. _

_I could tell that she was hopelessly devoted to a man that couldn't stand her. She graced me with a small smile before she stood to leave. As she began to walk away, I told her to come back after she was rested. I wanted to see that she would be okay. She blushed a little and said she would come back. She needed someone to heal the wounds left by Nathan. I could do that for her at the very least._

_--_

"Brother Misael? Are you okay?" the little dark haired girl asked me suddenly. I snapped out of my reverie momentarily and smiled. I'm sure that I'm not showing anything other than my normal self, but she seems to sense my inner turmoil.

"I'm fine, Darsea. Let's get back on track, shall we?" I continued the lesson and fell back into my memories.

--

_The next day, I was tending the gardens in the churchyard when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a refreshed huntress dawning a fake smile. She was trying to be happy, I could tell, but she wasn't really. _

_"I'm glad you came by," I said to her. She came up and hugged me, thanking me profusely for helping her yesterday because not everyone would have stayed with her. I felt I had to be honest with her after that. I told her that she should forget Nathan. He didn't deserve her. She helped me with the gardens that day but she didn't say anything during our time together. There was no need; we understood one another. When she left, I fell asleep thinking of her. I didn't think she would come back, but I still wanted to make her smile a genuine smile._

_The next morning, I ventured out to the acolytes and gave a lecture to some of the older ones about the values a priest or priestess should follow. As I explained, I saw her. She had come back again. She sat amongst the acolytes and listened as I taught. _

_I couldn't help but be happy that she had returned. There was something about her that was inexplicably wonderful. I didn't know what it was that drew me to her but I wanted her to stay with me forever. I was never one to believe in the whole "love at first sight" deal because it seemed unrealistic, but with her…it was the only explanation. When the lesson was finished and the acolytes left for lunch, she walked over to me and smiled. I hadn't done anything, but here she was smiling and it was real. "Misael?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you make everyone feel this way?" she asked._

_I was a little puzzled. "What way do you mean?"_

"_Do you make everyone feel so important? Like a strangers troubles truly matter to you?"_

"_I think everyone matters. No one should feel badly." _

_She nodded and gazed across the courtyard to where the acolytes were laughing and eating lunch. _"_Thank you for everything. I'm going to try to move on. I want to move on so your kindness won't have been in vain."_

_She was wrong in what she said. I put a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "I don't want you to move on for me. I want you to move on for yourself. I can't bear to see you, or evern anyone else like this."_

"_You and Nathan are so different." I frowned at her words. I didn't like Nathan before and I really didn't like him now. He was selfish and stupid to have hurt someone so kind. I knew she still loved him with her whole being and I couldn't change that, but I could help her heal. "Do you…do you want to go into town with me for a while?" she asked. _

_I said yes, of course, and followed her. We walked around the bustling streets of Prontera, talking quietly about nothing of importance. It didn't matter what we said, it only mattered what we felt. When we arrived back at the church at dusk, she stopped outside the doors. Her eyes were welling with tears and I wasn't sure why._

_I asked her what was wrong and she said told me everything about her life. All the good and all the bad. She told me of her feelings for Nathan and how horribly he had scarred her heart. I held her close and wiped away her tears. I wanted to take all of the hurt from her and make it go away forever. _

_She hugged me tightly and said she felt safe with me. She felt safe and loved. She said that the things I was making her feel were so foreign but wonderful. It seemed as though she had forgotten what it felt like to be cared for. Night had fallen and I still held her. I didn't want her to go but when she pulled away, she smiled and said she would be back tomorrow. I knew she would be back but still…I wondered if it was really possible to love someone with your whole heart and soul after just three days._

_She arrived as promised the next day while I was teaching another lesson. She sat and listened while I spoke. After the lesson, she came up to me and said she felt lighter, like a huge weight had been lifted from her. I was only too happy to help. She asked if I wanted to go to town again and I said yes. We had lunch and I bought a jade rosary necklace for her and told her to keep it close to her heart if she ever felt sad. _

_She told me that she would think of me when she was sad. I was elated, though I kept it to myself. From that day, she was always near me. She had her good days and bad, but little by little, she grew stronger. I wanted to tell her just how much she meant to me as the days went by but I knew that I would only harm her progress. Being with her was enough._

_Just over a year later, she surprised me one morning. She didn't greet me with her normal hug. Instead, she kissed me. It was soft and shy but it was plain to see that she did feel something for me. I put my arms around her and kissed her cheek. We stood for a short time in the courtyard, holding each other. _

_I had prayed for her and I had prayed that she would return my feelings. I had never pushed her into it and I would never have imposed myself on her. I only wished for her to feel the same and she must have. Things moved slowly from there but I didn't mind waiting. Everything was perfect until we went for our usual walk around Prontera._

_She suddenly stopped walking and as I followed he fearful gaze, I saw him. Nathan was there before us. I held her hand tighter, praying to God that she would stay by my side. Nathan glared at me, obviously not liking the fact that I had taken her from him. "Nathan…go away. Just leave me alone," she said softly. He shook his head and refused to move. I could see the war of emotions rage within her. She was confused and didn't know what to do. "What do you want?"_

"_Come with me," he ordered. My heart beat faster and faster in my chest, realizing that she was indeed debating on going with him._

"_Don't go," I pleaded with her. I didn't want her to fall into her old routine again, getting her heart shattered once more. She stared at me, her eyes full of sorrow. I knew what she was going to say..._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered as she eased her hand out of mine._

_I watched him take hold of her arm and pull her away. I was frozen in place, my world crumbling around me. She looked back at me once, a look of regret on her face. I walked numbly back to the church and sat on a pew in the chapel. I buried my face in my hands and sat for hours. What would I do now? I know my fellow priests were concerned but were unsure of what had happened. _

_Finally, one of my good friends sat next to me. "Misael, what happened?" he asked. I couldn't bring myself to tell him because it would only make it more real to me. "You can tell me. We're really worried about you. Is everything okay with Audrey?" He must have noticed the way I winced at her name. "Tell me what happened."_

"_Nathan came back. She...she went back to him." He was the only person I had told everything to. Everything about her and I and her situation with Nathan._

"_I'm sorry, Misael. I know how much she meant to you. Give yourself time to heal and I'm sure you'll come out okay. I'm positive that you'll find someone else. If anyone knows that you deserve someone to make you happy, it's God. Just have faith."_

"_I hope you're right…" I sighed._

_The thing was…I wasn't okay. I gave myself time and I _still_ wasn't okay. I kept telling myself that she didn't mean to hurt me and she honestly didn't. She told me once that you couldn't love two people the same way, so it comforts me that might still love me. It isn't wrong to hope. _

_All I could do was try to keep myself busy and not think about it. It works fairly well but sometimes, when I lay awake at night, I can't help but think of my time with her. It makes me a little happier knowing that I helped her at least. I know I'm not the first man in history to save a girl, love and lose her but damn it hurts. As is in my nature as a priest, I was grateful for the time I did have with her. Her love was selfless and warm and I couldn't help but love her back. I guess as more time goes by, it'll ache less and less but I'll never forget._

_--_

"See you later, Brother Misael!" the three acolytes called as they waved. With their lesson finished, I remained where I was. Then, I heard the worst thing I could possibly hear. "Brother Nathan! We haven't seen you in such a long time!" The little acolytes are too young to understand what kind of person Nathan is.

As I look over to them, my breath catches. Audrey is with him. She looks the same as ever and always so pretty. After a moment, she looked in my direction and the smile faded from her face. She looks away quickly. Just two tiny gestures hurt me more than I can say. As Nathan busied himself with another priest, Audrey looked at me again but this time she mouths a few silent words.

"_I still love you_."

I'm not sure how I feel now. I love her and forgave her long ago but I still long to kiss her and to hold her again. Then again, I'm still angry and maybe a little jealous that she went back to him. I want to talk to her, but I can't ask the things I want with Nathan there.

I left to work on my assigned chores around the church, trying not to think about anything by my task at hand. The floor needs swept. Yes, Misael, think of the floors. _Audrey, why did you come back with him_? Damn it, Misael, think about the floors, not her! I can only wonder…

"Misael…?" She was standing in the doorway of the chapel, a soft but sad smile on her face. As much as I wanted to look at her, I couldn't. "Please, I want to talk to you." Her voice was a little strained, maybe from worry. I stopped moving my broom and turn to look at her slowly. I just want to scoop her up and steal her away forever. "I've wanted to apologize for a long time now. I'm so sorry! I didn't--"

"I know how you felt. I know how compelled you felt to go back to him if it's anything like I'm feeling now. I think love is a wonderful and horrible thing."

She seemed at a loss for words. She just walks over and puts her arms around me, laying her head on my chest. "I won't stop loving you. I can't stop but…I love him. I'm happy. I just wanted him to love me for so long and now he does."

"I know." She let go of me and walks away, out of the room. She does love me. I just wish things were different. As dusk falls, I finish my remaining chore only to find Nathan still working on his. I walk slowly to him and say just a few words. "The day you screw up is the day I take her back."


	8. Misunderstanding

Let's take a break from the overpowering doom that is angst, okie:D I once had a rogue and I met an assassin. We had an interesting conversation. When it comes down to it, rogues and assassins are really very much the same. This is utterly poinless but I get to post whatever I want :P

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

"I swear that I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut the hell up you assassin moron! Ugh, every assassin I've ever met has been like you but you are the WORST ONE!" The rogue slammed her drink on the table and glared furiously at the stone-faced man. Smart mouthed, egotistical, rude. Phayria, or Ria for all the many people she met that couldn't figure out how to say her name, was loud and brash. She had not always been this way but over the years, people came to expect her to be the trashy, thieving rogue. Maybe the thieving part was right but she was far from trashy.

"So why are you at my table?" he asked, gray eyes watching her every movement. He was very, _very_ bored.

"I dunno…" She was lonely but why would she tell people that? It would ruin her image! She really didn't remember who she was anymore. As a thief, she had been quiet, sweet and of course a little sneaky. Somewhere along the line she had slowly evolved. Well, maybe _devolved_ was a better word, into the personality she had now.

"You rogues are all the same," he said, intending to get a rise out of the rogue.

"What?! How can you say that? Why does EVERYONE say that? Gawd!" She was sick to death of people stereotyping her. Rogues had a bad reputation, well deserved even, but people were just downright rude sometimes. There were times when she was even nice and helpful and all she got were mean words and "what the hell are you doing" stares.

"You assassins pretend to be all cool and calm and collected but you know damn well that it's a lie. You can't all be like that. I'm only the way I am because people expect it." Yes, she blamed society for her rambunctious behavior and terrible manners. Whether she was correct or not was another matter.

"Isn't it the same for us, too, then? You _did_ say we were all the same."

"Hell no…well, maybe. If it is the same, then why are you the one insulting me? I'm not some loose, trashy, no good woman! You know that hurts, right?" She sighed and stared into her glass. Maybe she had had enough for tonight. Naaah, she was fine. One more wouldn't hurt...

"I tell things like I see them," he replied honestly.

"You're mean, you know that? Bartender! Another please!" she called happily. Turning back to the assassin, she frowned. "You suck at conversations." All they had been doing was arguing. She just wanted to have a decent and normal conversation. Perhaps something along the lines of "how's the weather?" she would like.

"And I bet you suck other things." He grinned at his own perverted insult. Her eyes narrowed and she kicked him fiercely under the table. He winced and sent her a scowl. She was a little too feisty.

"I don't even know you and I already hate you."

"Sooo…why are you still here?" he asked coolly. She frowned and stood up to move herself to another table. He watched her with only slight interest and sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? Who knew a rogue was so tender."

"I'm not just a freaking rogue, you moron. I'm also a W-O-M-A-N. Woman! People seem to forget that I have feelings too." She really did! She would never admit it but it did hurt her feelings when she was accused of things she didn't do or called a nasty name.

"You can spell?" She twitched at his comment. She was very close to reaching across the table and strangling him. "Maybe you're right. Sorry." There was something shifty about that smile of his. Sooo shifty.

"Women, even rogues, are meant to be handled like a flower. A flower is beautiful and delicate but without care, they wither. I'm sure I can take care of you very well. _In my bed_." He couldn't help but grin devilishly. It was too easy to get her riled up. He hoped she wouldn't get so angry that she would hit him. He was no woman beater so he would never hit her back. Unless she really tried to kill him.

"I KNEW IT! You just wanna get in my pants! Not only are you a stupid assassin, you're ALSO a perverted guy! Gaaaaah!" She moaned and dropped her head on the table with a light thud. Believe it or not, she did have morals though some people found it hard to believe. She would most definitely have a headache tomorrow. Alcohol plus banging ones head against a table was never a good combination.

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I was kidding, you know?"

"Watch out. I might suddenly get the urge to kill you in your sleep," she muttered. The assassin held his tongue as another oh so witty retort came to mind. She still had her forehead against the table as he watched another drink being set down near her head. "Don't touch my drink." He heard her say.

"I've come to the conclusion that both assassins AND rogues are misunderstood. Don't you think?" he asked. She lifted her head a bit and peered at him, a frown still on her face. "We're the same really. Only I kill for money and you steal money. How about we drink to us?"

She just lifted her glass and waited for him to do the same. "To us and our misunderstood people. Even if you are a stupid assassin."

He laughed and lifted his glass. No, not all of their type was evil and ruthless. Sometimes their paths just led them astray and they became what they were unknowingly. The two of them were far from perfect but they weren't all bad. They were just misunderstood.

* * *

**A/N**: I like rogues. Assassins are over played but I like them too. Hmm...I feel very random today. 


	9. Love and Hate: Deciding

Fourth and final part of Love and Hate. Who will Audrey finally choose?

* * *

**Love and Hate: Deciding**

Seeing her and hearing her say that she still loved him was horrible. He was glad to hear it, but it made him long for her even more. Misael was extremely unhappy. Audrey and Nathan left two days after she told him this and did not look back. She did tell him that she would write to him but it was no comfort. He sat at his desk in his room, a lamp burning softly. This was the first letter he had received, just as she promised. It had been just under a month since they had left Prontera. He could not decide whether to open it or not. With a heavy sigh, he tore the envelope and pulled the letter free. It read:

_Dear Misael,_

_I'm so, so sorry. There's really no other things I can say about this other than I'm deeply sorry. I know I hurt you again and I didn't want to. I do want to thank you for our last night together. It meant more than you know. I couldn't bear it if you hated me but even if you did, I would understand. Even if you don't write back, I would understand. I'll keep writing to you every month regardless._

_We have moved into a little house in Alberta. It's nice and it's set close to the ocean. Oddly enough, the ocean reminds me of you…of the time when you took me to Comodo. I have to say that that was one of my favorite trips with you. I have a pretty view of the sunset but it seems lonely without you. Nathan doesn't care much for watching the sun set over the ocean but I don't mind. You know, he's very good to me. He has completely changed from the way he used to treat me._

_Maybe one of these days I can persuade you to come and visit. I hope to hear back from you but if I don't, it's all right. I hope you'll heal like you healed me. I wouldn't be happy if not for you. I'm still sorry…I'll keep writing to you. I love you always._

_Audrey_

"Misael? You in there? Yoohoo!" He heard a knock and a voice at his door. If he did not know better, he knew he would be miserable for the rest of his life.

"Come in," he answered as he folded the letter back. The door opened with a creak and closed a moment later. He knew who it was and that he was concerned. He always was. Misael set the letter on the desk and turned. His friend had taken a seat at the edge of the bed, clasping his hands together. Misael knew he was waiting for him to speak but he could not. He waited patiently until finally, he had to get it out of his head. "Why would she—why didn't she choose me?"

"I think she loved him for so long that she didn't know what else to do. Like you can't forget about her, she can't forget about him."

Misael was unhappy with that answer yet, he knew it rang true. "It's worse this time. I can't think, I can't sleep…"

"Time, Misael, time. Your heart'll grieve so let it." His friend gave good advice on such matters usually. People often wondered how that could be since his friend was a lecherous kafra girl chaser.

"I gave myself time the _first time_ she broke my heart! What do I do now? She—"

"Misael."

"What?"

"Shut up." The priest grinned. Misael frowned in response. This was _not_ a humorous time for him. "You're allowed to mope around for a while but then, either forget about her, or learn to deal with it. You're making the kids around here worry."

With that, he stood and left. He was right…was he not? He did not want to worry the acolytes so he tried his best to grieve only in his room, where no one could see. It helped him much to his surprise. The less he thought about Audrey, the less it hurt. That is, until he did think about her. Then it came flooding back. Why couldn't she have just stayed with him in the first place? He almost wished he had not gotten himself involved with her that first day they met. Almost. Another month went by and another letter came even though he didn't write back to her. This one he wished he had not read.

_Dear Misael,_

_I don't know how to tell you this. I know I'm going to hurt you again, but it would only be worse if I kept this from you. I'm happy with this news though so maybe you can be happy for me too. Just a little, at least. I'm pregnant, Misael, I'm certain. I'm so excited though Nathan is a little scared of the idea. You know how he is when it comes to caring about someone. _

His heart dropped. She really was out of his reach now. He could never, _ever_ take her from Nathan now. He couldn't separate a family. Also, he knew despite his dislike for the other man, Nathan was actually good with kids. Such a fact usually surprised people. As much as he didn't want to finish the letter, he willed himself to continue reading.

_I'm not sure if I want it to be a boy or a girl but I'll be happy either way, I think. You know, I miss you. I miss you everyday. Nathan is wonderful but he isn't you. I thought maybe I went with him because I felt obligated but after I thought some more, that isn't the case. I do love him…_

_Misael, we're having a small party for the upcoming holidays and I hope you'll come. I'll send a separate invitation. I miss you and I really want you to come but if you can't, it's all right. Remember that I love you. I always will._

_Audrey_

He stayed in his room for the rest of that day. A few weeks later, he and some of the other priests and priestesses received invitations. He did not go. He couldn't do it. He stayed at the church and buried himself in tasks to forget about her for a while.

--

Audrey had busied herself with food and decorations as she waited nervously for their guests. She was not sure if Misael would come. He had not replied to her letters, but she had expected this. She wanted to see him though. She missed him terribly. A short while later she finally heard a knock at the door. She hurried to the door and opened it to find several priests.

None of them was Misael. The tallest priest took one look at her and sighed as they all made their way inside. He walked up to her and leaned down. "Does Misael know about this?" he asked quietly, pointing to her noticeable baby bump. She nodded. "No offense, but no wonder he didn't wanna come with us."

"Luzien, was it?" she asked, inwardly cursing at herself for expecting Misael to want to come after the news she relayed to him.

He grinned and gave a shallow bow. "The one and only! On a serious note, I'm still worried about him. At least I know why he's hardly left his room for a while now." She cringed at the thought of how miserable she had made Misael. "Anyway, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty or anything, but things are the way they are. You've done a number to him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a party to crash." He winked and went off on his merry way, goosing a priestess on his way.

She felt terrible knowing that she hurt him yet again.

--

Time passed uneventfully and slowly for Misael. He was as much himself as he could be. When letters came from Audrey, he didn't throw them away but he didn't read them either. He shut her out of his mind as best he could. He kept busy and distracted his mind with other things and it helped. A year passed and then another until it had been nearly four years.

He was finally feeling like his old self and it felt good. He had started the morning as usual and headed into the courtyard. Summer was ending and the leaves had begun to fall so he fetched a rake and started to pile the loose leaves. As he worked, he watched a group of acolytes, the same he had taught so many times, practicing their skills.

He also noticed a little boy with raven black hair, like his own, sitting alone on a bench. It looked as though he was watching the acolytes with great interest. Misael set his rake against a tree and strode over to the boy. As he approached, the boy turned his attention to him. It startled the priest to see the boys face. He looked very much like he himself did as a little boy. The resemblance was uncanny. "Hello there," he said gently.

"Hi."

"Where are your parents?"

"Mommy said to wait here 'til she gets back." Perhaps he was one of the other priest's children. The boy pointed to the acolytes with a wide smile. "I wanna do that."

"Oh, do you?" The little boy nodded. "So, what's your name?" Misael asked, taking a seat next to the boy.

"Cade! What's _your_ name?"

"Misael. I teach those kids over there." He replied, motioning to the acolytes.

"Can you teach me? Please?" he asked hopefully.

The priest grinned and ruffled his hair. "If you become an acolyte one day, I'll teach you."

"Cade!" He heard a woman call. It must have been Cade's mother, but the voice sounded familiar. He saw a face come into view that he had not seen in years. A face he tried to forget. As she approached, she held out a hand for Cade. He jumped up from the bench and took her hand. "Misael, I see you've met Cade already. Oh," she paused and fished an envelope from her satchel. "This is from Nathan…I didn't want to open it because I don't want to know what he had to say to you."

"Why can't he talk to me himself?" he asked as he took the letter.

She looked away for a moment, something dark flashing across her face. "He died a few months ago. He was really sick." This information hit him in an unexpected way. In fact, he wasn't sure how to react. Curiously, he opened the letter. Had Nathan decided to curse him once more before he was gone?

_Misael,_

_You win. I lost her the day I decided not to wait for her in Prontera. I didn't realize that fact until Cade was born. Neither Audrey nor I have black hair…but _you_ do. I knew and she knew that he wasn't mine._

_I have to say, I don't regret taking her from you since she changed me. I can at least die knowing I bettered myself. Still, I have to thank you. _You_ were the one that repaired the damage_ I _did to her._

_I think fate caught up to me though. I'm sick and I know I'm going to die soon. Audrey doesn't know anything yet, but I know she'll run straight for you after I'm gone. I never liked you. I really didn't. At least I know the sentiment is shared so I don't feel bad for saying that. Thanks for everything though. I wouldn't have even had this chance if not for you and how much you helped her. I still hate you for stealing her every time you did though._

_Thanks and good riddance, you bastard._

_P.S. I hope I raised Cade as good as I know you will. Goodbye._

"What the hell…" Misael murmured. Whether he should laugh or be angry, he couldn't be sure. Nathan had both cursed and thanked him. Then it hit him. Cade! He looked to Audrey and then to Cade. "Is he really…" he drifted off. The answer seemed obvious, but he didn't want to hope for too much.

Audrey smiled and nodded lightly. "Yours. You must not have read the letters," she frowned.

"Sorry…"

"I love you, Misael."


	10. It's Not What It Looks Like!

Sal, I'm stealing Hiroki for a bit! I'll give him back when I'm done. He may be slightly damaged, but what do you expect when he suffers prolonged exposure to Luzien? GAHAHAHA! –gigglesnort-

Technical details: Hiroki belongs to Halcyon Clouds (until I steal him).

This one-shot is completely pointless and purely for fun.

* * *

**It's Not What It Looks like!**

There were two certain men in Prontera church. They were opposite in most ways you can imagine but they had one thing in common. They were both notoriously scarce when it came to their church duties. The first high priest, Luzien, had slipped out of the church and ambled down the walkway toward his favorite napping place just outside the east gate. First, he had to make his usual stop at the gate.

"Morning! You look sexy today, Gina," he greeted the brunette kafra.

She glared at him and crossed her arms. No doubt, he would try take a good look at her chest. "Shoo Luzien."

"Hey now, I just gave you a compliment, that's not nice."

"Neither is ogling every woman you see. Pervert," she muttered. This high priest was well known amongst the kafra workers and all new hires were warned of him. The new ones had a tendancy to laugh off the warning until they actually met him.

"You used to be so nice." The high priest shrugged and went on his way out of the gate. Women didn't know a good thing when they saw it.

The second high priest, Hiroki, had slipped out of the church a bit earlier. Unlike Luzien, he had a good reputation amongst the kafra. He was far more polite and far from perverted. He had decided to take a change of scenery and go relax outside of the east gate since it was still close to the church.

He found a particularly nice spot under a large tree with plenty of shade. This would be nice.

Immediately, Luzien frowned at he saw his spot under a large oak tree taken. "Hirokiiii!" he whined. The black haired high priest looked up lazily to see Luzien standing before him. "Get out of my spot! "

"Make me."

"Ya know, you really ought to get back to the church before they come after you again." He snickered. He had gotten a kick out of Hiroki's utter embarrassment when he had to teach the acolytes about sex. Hiroki was not exactly experienced so it had ended horribly. Unfortunately for Luz, his threat didn't move the other priest.

"Shut up…at least I'm not a pervert!"

"Had I been in your place, those acolytes would have learned a lot."

"No, you would've scarred them for life."

"Maybe." Luzien sat down next to priest grudgingly. He had been hoping for a nap but now it was not going to happen. "Question for you, Hiro."

Hiroki frowned, wondering what the other high priest could possibly want to know. The man lived to embarrass him and chase women.

"How have you gone all this time with knowing next to nothing about women? You're not bad looking. Well, your hair could use a good brushing, but it could be worse."

"What is it with people and my hair?! It's not that bad. I have my reasons for not being so…inexperienced though."

"Virginal might be a better word." Luzien laughed, "I can teach you much, young grasshopper."

"No thanks." He preferred no nightmares.

Luzien sighed and slung his arm around Hiroki's shoulders. "Aw c'mon! You know you could use a few pointers from the love doctor." He had a whole arsenal of things for the other priest to use. Knowledge was power, was it not?

"Funny, you don't seem to have much luck with the female half of the species, love doctor." Hiroki grinned. He and everyone else knew that the taller man was all talk.

"Aw, you don't even see half of the girls I chase! Wanna know a secret about women?" Luzien asked, leaning closer to Hiroki's ear. The black haired priest shrugged. This could possibly be something he could use as blackmail later, he thought with an evil grin.

Before either could say anything, two girls came walking by, heading toward the gate and stopped near the two priests. The shorter one gasped and pointed. "Aww! They're such a cute couple!" Both priests froze, all happy expressions leaving their faces and they panicked. "I'll bet the tall one with brown hair…totally seme," she snickered.

Luzien was horrified but on one hand they called him the seme and not Hiro. WAIT! Luzien removed his arm from Hiroki's shoulder quickly knowing that it did not help their situation. They did not swing that way!

They then shouted in unison to save themselves from humiliation. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!"

The two girls didn't _really_ believe them. All they saw were two good-looking men, one with an arm around the other's shoulders, leaning in with his lips very close to his ear. What were they supposed to think with a scene like that? They fell into a fit of giggling as they walked off into Prontera.

"We just have to tell the other girls in town to look out for them! They're so cute!" Hiroki and Luzien heard them say.

"Oh God..." was all the two high priests could say.

* * *

**A/N:** Heehee :3 


	11. Partners for Life: No, Not Like THAT!

Hopelessmine gave me an idea that I just HAD to use. Many hearts for mah adorable Wifey xD As usual, Hiroki belongs to Halcyon Clouds and Luzien is mine ;D

* * *

**Partners for Life…No, Not like THAT!**

"Luzien, Hiroki," the head priest said sternly. The two had been making the other priests work more since they thought it would be all right to skip out on their duties, but the others had had enough. Hiroki stood before the priest, dreading what punishment lay before him. It couldn't be that bad, could it? Perhaps extra tasks? He could deal with that.

"Yes?" the black haired priest replied.

"I have a task for you two since you seem to think you're allowed to be _lazy_. Do you even think about who has to take over _your_ work when you run off somewhere?" He glared at the two, hoping for some expressions of guilt or remorse, but no, what he received was a blank stare from Hiroki and Luzien wasn't even looking at him! "_Luzien_!"

The taller priest snapped his lewd gaze away from a priestess across the room and at the obviously peeved priest in front of him. He preferred the priestess. "What, oh dictatorial one?" he said with a grin. He was immediately greeted with a whack to his head. "Ow! I thought you were supposed to be kind! Not violent!"

Hiroki snickered and waited for the priest to continue.

"There's a large number of monsters outside of the west gate and you two get to take care of the problem. Just kill some of them off so our less experienced brothers and sisters don't get hurt. If you run off and decide that you want to be _slothful_, which is one of the deadly sins," he added, "there will be severe consequences! Now go. May God be with you on this mission." There was a sarcastic and annoyed tone to his voice.

Luzien leaned over to Hiroki with a grin. "He's so uptight," he whispered. The shorter priest cracked a smile and pushed Luzien along toward the door. No need to make their punishment worse. They took their time and ambled through Prontera toward the west gate. As they drew near their destination, Luzien made his usual stop. "Hey Lauren!" he called to a very displeased kafra worker.

"You stay away!" she hissed and readied her clipboard to hit the high priest.

He nudged Hiro as they walked. "Look, she's got a nice rack." He said pointing to the girls chest. "What do you think of 'em?" Hiroki couldn't help but turn a lovely shade of red at the thought which made Luzien laugh.

"They're…erm…nice. Let's stay focused…on the mission," he added. Luzien shrugged and winked at the Kafra as they walked past her. She simply frowned and turned away.

Suddenly, something flew from the ground and latched itself onto Hiroki's midsection as they stepped onto the grassy field. "ARGH!" The high priest cried out. Luzien gasped and froze in his place. Where had these vicious monsters come from?

"Get it off me!" Hiro shouted, as another one of the creatures bit his leg. Luzien grabbed his mace from his belt and raised it to swing at the monster on his teammate. Hiro's eyes widened at what the other priest intended to do.

"LUZ! Are you crazy?! You'll hit me too! Think of something else before they kill me!" Luzien dropped the mace and looked around for something else but saw nothing. While he was looking, another monster attacked Hiro. Then, another and another. They just kept coming! After some time, Hiro realized that we was out of options. He fell to the ground, his wounds too great.

"Hiro! No! C'mon, you have to get up!" Luzien shouted as he tried desperately to heal his teammate. No matter what he did, Hiro would not get up. He tried but the monsters were just too much.

"I...can't. Go...go, without me." Hiro clutched his side, as he lay in a fetal position. One of them had to survive and he wasn't going anywhere.

"No! I can't!" Luz was getting frustrated. How could he leave his partner? These monsters would never take him away! A few girls walked past them, giggling and staring at the two priests being mobbed by little fabres.

It was really a humorous sight, but that wasn't what made them giggle. "Sooo cute!" One of them snickered as they stopped near the two high priests.

"And handsome too," her friend added, eyeing the two priests with interest, "Too bad they're gay."

Hiro forgot about his minor wound. Luz forgot about trying to rescue Hiro. Their dignity and their sexual preference was at stake. "WE DON'T SWING THAT WAY!!" they both roared, turning their attention to the three girls.

"Teehee. How cute They're still in the denial stage." The middle girl looped her arms around her friends. "Let's leave them alone, shall we, girls?" Giggling madly, the girls skipped off into the sunset, leaving two very angry and uncomfortable priests being mobbed by fabres alone once more.


	12. TransDimensional Meeting of Doom

This is a fun little cross over collab between Halcyon Clouds and me! Luzien and Angela belong to me and Yure and Hiroki belong to Sal. Enjoy!

**12/15/06 NOTE: I'm cleaning up my stuff and moving a few things around. My Luz/Hiro torture fics have also been added to Stories of Ragnarok.**

* * *

**Trans-Dimensional Meeting of Doom!**

Luzien lounged into the church's main hall one day, not knowing why. Angela was called to her own paladin businesses and he had nothing to do. There was not a soul in sight...well...almost not a soul in sight. Except for that person napping on one of the long benches.

From the looks of her attire, she was a scholar. Her long sky-blue hair draped over her shoulders as she slept with her excessively sleeved arms folded across her chest...her chest...her...chest.

He stared, nice breasts.

Her arms were blocking him from a better view though. Blue eyes traveled over the body of the snoozing scholar, undressing her in his mind. Oh yes, he had a good imagination. Very good indeed. He looked down the hall in both directions and saw no one. With a mischievous and rather lecherous smile, he stood and walked quietly over to the blue haired woman. Boldly, he reached out and touched her arms, meaning to uncross them. She would never be the wiser if he had a little feel, right?

Thus with his predatory outstretched hands, he gently took hold of her arms, intending to cop a feel...when...Her eyes opened wide, instantly and fixed upon him. "EEP!" Luzien was startled and he dropped her arms. It was strange, her eyes seemed to look at him, yet they seemed to look...through him?

"Uh...Hi there." He tried to make the situation just a little lighter. There was no telling what women would do...but he was, after all, devastatingly attractive and he had never met this scholar before so she wouldn't know about his...erm, hobbies, would she?

"Ahem...what's a gorgeous scholar like you doing in a place like this?" He managed to say while putting on his most charming smile. He thought it was a good line. She stared for a moment before her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You had every intention of groping me, did you not, sir?!" She leapt from the bench and approached him with a finger pointing at him accusingly. "I am NOT here for your perverse pleasures despite my dancing abilities! I have half a mind to whip you senseless!"

Luzien took a step back, taking in the situation. Did she say whip, he wondered excitedly? Wait--did she say dancing? Wasn't she a scholar...? Now he was confused. From somewhere behind her, swish! The scholar flung out the long, leathery weapon known as the whip. Clack! One of her high heels found their way onto the church bench. Luzien bent down for a better look, damn that thin piece of brown cloth that was in the way!

"My whip shows no mercy, my good sir!" She warned, completely oblivious to the fact that he was trying to look up her skirt. "And there will be no 'stop' word!"

Luzien was excited but at the same time frightened. Where did that whip even come from?! Disappointed that he wasn't able to see much, he stood and turned in the opposite direction to formulate a quick plan of action. His plan: Seduce!

Before he turned, he felt a firm object hit his rear followed by a sharp stinging. "Turn around while I punish you! You may bow at my feet and take your whipping!"

"More please!" He said, a lecherous grin spreading across his lips as he faced her and dropped to his knees.

When the whip was just about to land on Luzien's eagerly awaiting form. Someone burst loudly into the church hall. It was another high priest, black hair unruly but certainly not falling out of the department of looks when compared to Luzien. He saw the scene before him, and froze in shock.

"Wh-what are you doing, Yure!" He cried at the scholar, who currently blinked at him with the whip held high above her head. The other high priest kneeling in front of her groaned, his fun was ruined!

"Come back in five minutes, okay?" Luzien said, hoping to deter the "interruption". His fun was always ruined! The scholar he now knew as Yure, glanced at the other high priest blankly. "The lady is about to give me my punishment."

"Yes, I am! Are you looking for punishment as well?" She asked as she pointed the whip at the other man.

"N-No!" He hated that whip. He could never figure out where she kept the damned thing! He groaned as he realized what had happened. Yure was not actually awake.

"You don't understand! You're in perilous danger!" The black-haired priest came running up to Luzien. "She's not like this...usually!"

"Who is she to you anyway?" The taller priest barked, annoyed that the other man would not leave him alone.

"She's my...uh...special someone." He blushed a bit and answered. "And in any case! Get away from her!"

"ARE YOU TWO QUITE DONE TALKING AND READY FOR WHIPPING?"

"NO!" "YES!" The shorter and taller priest answered, respectively.

Luzien grabbed the other priest and pulled him down. "Proceed, oh sexy one!" The shorter priest straggled to get up but he was held firmly in place. Yure raised the whip again and as she was about to swing, yet another voice and interruption entered the hallway.

"I don't even WANT to know what's going on here." Said an exasperated blond paladin. All she knew was that there was a scholar with a whip about to beat the living daylights out of two priests on the ground. One of which had a stupid grin on his face and she wasn't at all surprised.

Never mind the scholar, there was something even more disturbing. "MY husband, pinning down another man?!" She exclaimed.

It was then that Luzien realised something very very horrible. In his attempt to pull down the black-haired priest, they had...inadvertently ended up in a compromising position on the floor. In the church. The scholar seemed to suddenly feel drowsy as she teeter tottered and slumped down, sleeping soundly and innocently.

"GAH! GET OFF ME!" The oriental high priest flailed and protested, Luzien jumped up as if he was electrocuted.

"I...I can explain!"

"I didn't know...you li--" She started to say but was silenced by Luzien.

"ANGELA! I do NOT like men that way! I can't say whether HE does but I don't!" He managed to say as they scrambled to their feet. The paladin looked back and forth between the high priests suspiciously.

"Then what were you doing?"

Luzien's eyes widened as he ran through his mental list of non-perverted excuses. "Hehehe...I was, um, well you see-"

"Taking advantage of my Yure is what you were doing! Pervert!" The dark haired priest shouted accusingly. Angela arched a quizzical brow in Luzien's direction.

"Taking advantage?!" Luzien shouted back, "Angela, you saw didn't you! That scholar had a whip! Me? Taking advantage?! Absurd!"

"Yaaawwwwnnn...Hiroki...what took you so long?" Said scholar gave a large yawn and woke up. "What? Why are people staring at me?"

"You uh...where's the whip?" Angela studied the mage class, the blue-haired woman seemed normal enough.

"Yure! Are you hurt? Did that priest do anything to you?" The black-haired high priest asked worriedly. "The church is full of old perverts these days..."

"Hey watch it!" Luzien retorted. Him? Old pervert? (Well...pervert part is right...)

Angela shook her head. "It looked to me like you were taking advantage of the situation...and enjoying it." She added, a displeased tone in her voice.

"So uh, what's going on?" Yure asked with a puzzled expression. "And what whip are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Luzien then turned to Hiroki and glared at him. "I'm not old either and you-OWWWW! Angela! I'm not five years old and you're not my mother!" He whined as the paladin grabbed his ear and pulled him close to her.

"What exactly happened here anyway?" Angela asked Hiroki. Surely she would get a better answer from him rather than her dimwitted husband.

"Uh...well...uh...Yure has...an interesting...um...personality..." The high priest stuttered, Angela raised an eyebrow, what has that got to do with anything?

"Well...she was supposed to be waiting for me here...but she must've fallen asleep...and...HE! He must've woken her up! With nasty intentions in mind!"

"I uh—NEVER!" Luzien denied all guilty charges, "You were irresponsible by leaving her here to sleep and catch a cold while you go do about your business! I was just being a gentleman! Yea, that's right!"

"Hmm." The paladin said. "Somehow I fail to believe that. I'll bet you were trying to feel her up while she was sleeping.

"What?! I would never! Ah, one question...is she a scholar or a dancer? Or both?" Luzien asked. He really wasn't sure which by what he had seen thus far.

"I'm a scholar. Obviously." Yure pointed out. Couldn't they tell by her attire?

"But you were just..." Luzien was even more baffled.

"Ah, you must be talking about Ulyssea..." Yure the scholar put a finger to her chin and mused.

"She has a name?!" Hiroki backed a step; this was new to him.

"Yes," The scholar answered, "She is a vengeful dancer who committed suicide because she couldn't stand being an icon of sex in the eyes of men anymore. I guess she likes me. But she's harmless; she would never possess me while I'm conscious."

"HARMLESS?!" Both priests nearly yelled. The dancer, Ulyssea, was about to whip them into oblivion for LUZIEN'S lechery. She called that harmless?! Hiroki sighed, he would never get used to that.

"That's...really strange." Angela laughed.

"Huh. It's kinda hard NOT to see a dancer as a sex icon though. They're sexy in those skimpy outfits!" Luzien was practically salivating at the thought until he received firm smack to the back of his head. His dear wife was rough sometimes.

"So...uh, if you'll excuse me. I think we'll be going before Rein- I mean, the Pope sees me again..." Hiroki looked shifty as he took Yuresia's hand and started to leave.

"Aaaahhh...Hiroki Muramasa...there you are...I was wondering...if you could give another lesson--" A voice came from the altar.

"No! You're hallucinating! I don't exist!" The black-haired high priest dashed out without looking back.

"That was...even stranger..." Angela muttered, what a weirdo couple.

"Oh this is troubling..." The Pope remarked pleasantly to himself, but turned to the other high priest present in the room. "In that case...would you replace him?"

"Doing what?" Luzien asked, oblivious.

"Give a lesson...about sex."

* * *

**A/N**: Look out for my upcoming one-shot, _Forbidden Topics...Not So Forbidden!_ You've read what happens when an innocent priest gives a lesson on sex but soon, a far less innocent and more perverted priest will teach! You should go read Sal's Forbidden Topics and her other stuff if you haven't! 


End file.
